Tragic Beauty
by xalluvianx
Summary: Light x L. L has found out the Light is Kira and is among the stages of leaving, but is being overwhelmed by his insistent and relentless love for Light. My first one, be nice :)


I turned my back to him in raw anguish, a single tear rolling down my trembling, reddening cheek. I clenched my fists in a pathetic attempt to subside some of my deepening anger and sadness that was directed solemnly at Light. I released my palms from my nails' desiccating grip and exhaled a shuddering sigh. His breath was like a crisp wind in autumn.  
"L."  
I inhaled sharply at his smooth, seductive tone. I hung my head, almost in shame, as I thought of all the things we'd done, all the things I still wanted to do. Pain shot through my palms and up my wrists as I dug my nails into the soft flesh once again. I tried to lift my leg and walk further away from the traitor behind me, but for some vindictive reason, my leg decided it would stay glued to the floor. A small sound escaped my trembling lips as more condescending thoughts flooded my over-used mind. I wanted him. So much. But I couldn't forgive him. Not for this. Not for being… Kira. I cringed away from the name.

His warm breath on the nape of my neck startled me.  
"L."  
Why did he have to be so… beautiful?  
"L," he repeated. "L, don't leave me."  
I thought I heard a slight catch in his voice on the last word.  
"L, I need you."  
A pathetic sob absconded from my lips.  
"L, I want you." His voice was a husky whisper.  
What was I thinking? I wanted him too. I needed him too. And he was saying I could have him? Maybe all of him? Who the hell was I to decline an offer like that? I no longer cared, for what seemed like a split second, that he was Kira, the mass-murderer and world-wide vigilante. I spun quickly to face him. A split second was all it took to change my mind. Here was the beautiful creature I, only a moment ago, pained myself to concede I loved. His elegant features curved his face gently. His nose ended in a soft point, his jaw line softened by the white pallor his skin had adopted, his eyes slanting ever so gently upwards, his hair hanging seamlessly about his forehead. But most of all, his lips. His soft, pink lips. The lips I had grown so accustomed to in these past months, the ones I had been kissing and tracing with a fingertip when he slept so peacefully, the ones I found so irresistibly alluring always, including now.  
"L, I love you."  
I needed no more encouragement. As a fresh flow of tears obscured my vision and inundated my cheeks and I pressed my lips against his. I closed my eyes, wishing the world away. His firm, strong hands gripped my arms like vices. He kissed me back strongly. I slipped my hands smoothly up his torso and around his neck. His height simply added to his dominance. He wrapped his strong arms around my slight waist and pulled me closer. The pain I had felt only moments ago appeared to have abated momentarily. Only when I was with him did all my worries leave my frazzled brain, only when I was with him did I feel safe and warm, only when I was with him could I be… me.

He walked backwards unhurriedly, allowing me time to respond to his movements. Our feet moved in sync with each other. I had naught but a clue of where he was taking me, nor did I care. I was his and he was mine. There was no Kira. Only love. Deep, passionate, writhing, squirming love. He spun me one hundred and eighty degrees and stopped moving. He repositioned his mouth on mine and I hated the half-second his mouth was absent from mine. His lips moved softly, his tongue gently prying further into my mouth. I was so engrossed by the way his mouth moved I barely discerned that I was falling. A small gasp escaped between kisses but was hushed when I landed gently on a bed, Light's broad hands beneath the small of my back. He sprawled on top of me, slipping his hands out from underneath me, moving them to beneath my head. He dragged his knees up and sat up, lifting me with him. He flipped over so I was in his lap. I grasped his perfect face between two ghostly white hands and stared into his chestnut eyes. I saw nothing – no one – but the beautiful man I had loved since the day we were cuffed together. His warm eyes articulated nothing but love and – possibly – a slight hint of admiration. He dropped his eyes in shame and chuckled softly. I was not, however, amused. Some might call it infatuation, but I knew for a fact that I was in love. I gripped his perfectly styled hair in my hands and pulled his head forward. I didn't want to ever be away from him.

His slipped his dextrous fingers under my white shirt and lifted it quickly, making sure to come back to my lips as hastily as possible. His warm hands were alluring on my cold skin. A slight shudder shook my chest as he slid his hand down my torso and under my flimsy belt. I tore roughly at his shirt that was so rudely in my way and ripped it off his broad shoulders. I tossed it behind him. A slight smirk tugged at the edges of his lips, his eyes sparkling mischievously. I pushed his shoulders into the bed and pinned him, shocked by my own strength. Well, when I wanted something this badly I had to have it. I ripped his pants off and threw them away. He bit his lip with his perfect teeth and narrowed his eyes as they flicked to my belt. He grabbed hold of it and yanked me forward, wrenching the belt out from its receptacles and pushing my baggy jeans down. I slid down his muscular body and he eased himself into me. I ground my teeth together to refrain from screaming with satisfaction.

Once again I was with him.

Once again I was his.

Once again I loved him.

Once again he loved me.

The hours slipped by unnoticed as we moaned and writhed and groaned and gasped concurrently. When we decided we had finished he simply held me. I closed my eyes and pressed against his chest, wanting to be nothing more than a part of him. I listened absorbedly to the gentle hum his chest made when he breathed in.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

It was beautiful. Just like him. Just like the love we shared. I looked up at his peaceful face that was resting so gently on the pillow.  
"Light?" I asked furtively.  
"Hmm?" he replied softly.  
I smiled. "I love you," I said almost silently.  
He smiled sweetly.  
"I love you more," he teased. I wouldn't argue, though it was the most dubious topic we had presented each other in the past months. I rested my head lightly on his carved chest again and sighed contentedly.


End file.
